Chocolates
by FlameWriter17
Summary: White Day was here, and Fubuki had planned to give someone chocolates.


**((H-Hehe.. Third GouFubu story.. Sorry guys. Next is KyouTen though! =3 U-Um.. Happy White Day everyone! I hope you guys enjoy yourselves! =D I want to thank everyone for encouraging me, telling me to be proud of my stories, telling me that they weren't cheesy at all, telling me to keep up the good work, saying that my stories are awesome, cute, sweet, giving me advice. Thank you so much! =) I really appreciate it! Once again, thank you for reviewing!))**

Fubuki sighed as he leaned on his desk. It was White Day, and all the guys in Raimon had given the people they liked white chocolate, white flowers, anything that was _white_. Fubuki had transferred to Raimon just a week ago and was getting used to his new school, thanks to his friends. Not that it was a bad thing. Anyway, Fubuki had chocolates in his bag for a certain someone, but he was too shy to give it to that person. Why? It was because that person had gotten a lot of chocolates from his friends that apparently liked him in that sense, though that someone was too dense to realise it until he had gotten the chocolates. And that person was Gouenji Shuuya. Fubuki bet that Gouenji got at least twice as many chocolates than now for Valentines Day.

Frustrated, the snow prince stood up and went over to his locker. Unfortunately for him, Gouenji's locker was right beside his. Oh look. Here Gouenji comes, with another batch of chocolates. Fubuki lowered his head, trying to pretend that he was too busy doing something so that Gouenji wouldn't be able to talk to him.

''Oh hey Fubuki. What are you doing?''

Shoot. Why was this constantly happening to him? It was like fate didn't want him to get what he wanted, even for a second. Mentally cursing, Fubuki turned to Gouenji.

''A-Aha.. Nothing, Gouenji-kun.''

Fubuki bit his lip, praying that Gouenji would walk away. Seriously, he couldn't deal with Gouenji right now.

''Oh. Well then, would you like to share the chocolates with me?''

Fubuki could have exploded right there and then, all his previous thoughts being washed away immediately. Gouenji had smiled at him warmly, eyes almost twinkling.

''S-Sure, G-Gouenji-kun.''

''Great. I couldn't have finished them all by myself anyway.''

Fubuki didn't know how, but he was suddenly dragged to a bench near the school soccer field. Gouenji placed him down on the bench, before sitting down himself.

''So.. Choose a box, I guess?''

Fubuki stared at the boxes in Gouenji's hand. There were so many, how was he supposed to choose? Seeing the boxes made Fubuki feel a little more disheartened. Gouenji should have at least reciprocated _someone's_ feelings. Knowing that, Fubuki decided not to give Gouenji his chocolates. He randomly pointed to a box.

''Oh? That's.. Toramaru's.''

Fubuki could hear a bit of hesitance in Gouenji's voice, almost as if he didn't want the chocolate. Faking a smile, Fubuki took a chocolate from the box.

''It's delicious, Gouenji-kun! As expected of a genius chef.''

''... I guess. All right, next box?''

''Eh? There's still more? Okay, that one!''

''...''

Fubuki looked at Gouenji, confused. Why wasn't he replying..? Was that a box that Gouenji didn't want to open?

''Gouenji-kun..?''

''Endou's.''

Surprised, Fubuki gaped at Gouenji. It was Captain's..? Fubuki didn't even know that Endou could bake! And the wrapping wasn't a soccer ball wrapping or anything near that! It was a normal orange coloured wrapping. How shocking was that?

''O-Oh.. I see..''

''... I didn't expect it from him. He was my _best friend_, and nothing more. I never knew he harboured _those_ kind of feelings for me.''

Fubuki looked at Gouenji with sympathetic eyes. He could understand how Gouenji felt. Gouenji must have really had a shock when he was recieving the chocolates.. But.. If he hadn't accepted Endou or Toramaru, then.. Who had he accepted..?

''Gouenji-kun.. I understand how you feel.. But.. I'm sure Captain wouldn't blame you.''

Shocked, Gouenji watched as Fubuki gently held up a soccer ball shaped chocolate. Smiling softly at Gouenji, almost as if telling him that Endou would never change, Fubuki delicately placed the chocolate into his mouth.

''Gouenji-kun.. Captain can bake pretty well!''

Blinking, Gouenji stared at the chocolates in wonder. Endou could bake? Pretty well? It must have been a miracle. Gouenji almost jumped up in surprise when a penguin shaped chocolate appeared in front of his face. Puzzled, Gouenji looked at a slightly blushing Fubuki.

''H-Here, Gouenji-kun. I.. I'll feed you, if you're so hesitant about eating Captain's chocolates. But.. He really never changes, huh. He thought about all of us while making the chocolates for you. Penguin.. Kidou-kun. Soccer ball.. Himself. Banana.. Fudou-kun. This little flame shaped chocolate here.. _You._ Snowflakes.. If I'm not wrong.. Me, right?''

Fubuki smiled at Gouenji, eyes shining with tears. Gouenji gasped, Fubuki was that touched? Touched until he was going to cry? ... Smiling back at Fubuki, Gouenji opened his mouth slightly. He himself was touched too, Endou was really a great person. He nodded at Fubuki, waiting for the boy from Hokkaido to place the chocolate into his mouth.

Gouenji widened his eyes as he tasted the chocolate, blushing. It.. Really wasn't bad at all. Mentioning chocolates.. Gouenji looked over at Fubuki. Did Fubuki give someone a gift..? Gouenji felt a little disappointed, he had actually planned to give Fubuki his specially made chocolates, but come to think of it.. Fubuki must have already gave something to his special someone. Sighing inwardly, Gouenji faked a smile at Fubuki.

''It's really not bad, but the genius chef Toramaru's is better.''

''Un. U-Um.. G-Gouenji-kun.. C-Can I ask you something..?''

''Sure, go ahead, Fubuki. Don't hesitate to ask me anything.''

''... Well.. D-Did you.. Did you accept anyone..?''

Gouenji didn't expect that coming, obviously. Still in shock, all he could do was stare at Fubuki. Aww crap. What should he say? Lie and say that he accepted someone? But he wouldn't be able to answer Fubuki if he asks who Gouenji had accepted. Why did Fubuki want to know anyway? In the end, Gouenji decided to tell the truth.

''Uh.. N-No.. I didn't.''

Gouenji sweared that Fubuki had froze for a second there. Hum..

''O-Oh.. R-Really now..?''

''Yeah. A-Anyway.. Fubuki. Come with me for a sec?''

Gouenji literally pulled Fubuki behind a tree, blushing non-stop. He decided that he would give Fubuki his chocolates and prayed that Fubuki would accept them.

''G-Gouenji-kun! W-What.. D-Do you need anything from me..?''

''Uh.. Um.. Actually.. F-Fubuki! Just take this!''

Gouenji shoved his box of chocolate at Fubuki, turning away. He must have sounded really unorganised.. But.. That wasn't the main point right now.. Gouenji wondered if he would be rejected for the very first time in his life.

''G-Gouenji-kun..? W-What is this..?''

''W-What do you think it is? W-Well.. A-Are you going to open it..?''

''Gouenji-kun.. Of course.''

Fubuki gently opened the box, making sure he didn't rip it or leave any markings on it. Staring at the contents inside, Fubuki felt his eyes water.

''G-Gouenji-kun.. This is..''

''... I hope it isn't too bad though. Go ahead and try it.''

Fubuki looked at Gouenji before jumping onto him, hugging him tightly, not letting him go. Just what was inside the box? Two things that meant alot to Fubuki, and himself. A Gouenji shaped chocolate, a Fubuki shaped chocolate, and an _Atsuya_ shaped chocolate. They looked so _perfect_. Everything was correct, their hair shape, their eye shape, Atsuya even had a scarf on. How long had Gouenji taken to make this? Pretty darn long, that was for sure. Fubuki felt tears slide down his cheeks, wetting Gouenji's shoulder.

''I-I'm sorry, G-Gouenji-kun.. T-Thank you..''

''Fubuki.. Here, my turn.''

Sniffling, Fubuki looked up. Gouenji was holding a heart shaped chocolate. Uwah? Where did that chocolate come from..? O-Oh yeah. Fubuki vaguely remembered seeing a heart shaped chocolate in between the Gouenji and Fubuki shaped chocolates. W-Wait. _In between the Gouenji and Fubuki shaped chocolates?_ D-Did this mean something..? Opening his mouth, Fubuki tasted the bittersweet chocolate. The taste was perfect for Fubuki. Not too sweet, not too bitter.

''Gouenji-kun. It's really good!''

''R-Really? That's a relief. A-Anyway.. F-Fubuki.''

''Hm?''

''S-So. U-Um, Fubuki. D-Do you.. A-Accept me..?''

Fubuki immediately choked on his chocolate. W-What the hell, that was like so unexpected!

''A-Aha.. Gouenji-kun, what might you be talking about..?''

Flustered, Gouenji looked away, blushing heavily.

''Fubuki.. I.. I like you.''

Fubuki looked up at Gouenji, widening his eyes. Eh? E-EH? Was he hearing things? Rubbing his eyes, Fubuki saw that Gouenji was indeed still sitting beside him, blushing profusely.

''G-Gouenji-kun.. I.. I like you t-too.. H-Here you go, Gouenji-kun.''

Fubuki took out his own box of chocolates from his bag and handed it to Gouenji. The fire striker looked at Fubuki with confused eyes.

''I.. I was actually planning to give it to you.. But seeing that you already had so many boxes of chocolates, I thought.. I thought that you had already accepted someone.. And I lost my confidence. I love you, Gou- Shuuya-kun. I really do.''

''Shirou.. It was the same for me. I lost my confidence, but I decided to just confess. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to tell you how I felt.''

''Shuuya-kun.. Thank you.. But let's not talk about this right now. Open your mouth!''

''Okay..''

Gouenji opened his mouth slightly, shooting Fubuki a questioning glance. He felt Fubuki feed him a piece of chocolate, and honestly, it tasted really good.

''Look Shuuya-kun! I made this Yuuka-chan shaped chocolate!''

''Shirou, it looks exactly like Yuuka. I'm never eating this, I'll keep it forever!''

''Haha. But Shuuya-kun, the chocolate will melt.''

''Aww. Fine then. I'll eat it.''

Gouenji took the Yuuka shaped chocolate and placed it aside. Leaning in, he gave Fubuki a quick kiss on the lips.

''Happy White Day, Shirou.''

''Happy White Day, Shuuya-kun..''

**((Oh well. Done! =3 I won't say it's cheesy anymore, cause all of you said it wasn't. Thank you very much! I don't know why I keep using Atsuya though.. O.O Once again, happy White Day guys! =D))**


End file.
